


Other worlders

by Asil_Yessam, USA_Tiger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Smutt, dont blame me we got really bored, rp gone wild, timeline shifts and twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asil_Yessam/pseuds/Asil_Yessam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/USA_Tiger/pseuds/USA_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa dyed her brown hair blonde and got dressed in her favorite dalish Mahariel's outfit. "Dalish armor is borderline underwear." She tightened the leather skirt and sports bra like top. She was giddy as she put her elven ears on. "Wish I had the figure to go with it. The price of southern food." She closed her hazel eyes one at a time applying the violet Mythal Vallaslin with a bit of latex to raise it and violet lipliner.</p>
<p>Christen meanwhile brushed her chestnut short hair. She just got done putting her robe on grabbing her ring and staff she checked her ears over smiling once her ensemble was complete. She packed her food away and anything she might need if bored or otherwise. "Ok lets hit the con Lisa." she texted. What neither of them knew there was a magister on the hunt and he was tracking Lisa down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we got bored and started rping this is the brainchild of one really crazy minion and her master known as the Freakie. Sit back and enjoy our brand of creative crazy. Who knows you might get sucked into Thedas with us. I own Lisa as she is me. Usa_Tiger owns Christen. I wish I owned Dragon Age cause I would give a tragic hero a happy ending. But alas the series belongs to Bioware.

"Why can't they chose places with a decent A/C?" Christen groused as she gulped down the water in her water bottle. "Why do I talk myself into wearing hot ass costumes during the summer time?" She loved the Anime Blues Con but fuck why couldn't the convention center have a good a/c?

Lisa laughed and pulled her blond hair behind her latex ears. "That is exactly why I chose a dalish mage their outfits are borderline underwear... It is hot out here though. Wanna hit up the consuite or the dealers room? Preferably before my vallisin of Mythal melts off." She was a bit on the chunky side small chested like an elf but able to pull off her Mahariel. Her hazel eyes were dimmed by the heat they were enduring.

"Not sure how much cooler the dealer's room is gonna be," Christen said. "But the line to get in should be done, it's been open for a while." Christen was a little more than just chunky though compared to some fat people she knew and seen, she was almost skinny. She lead the way to the far side of the convention center where the dealer room was.

A man in his late thirties dressed in dark robes had no problem with the heat. His enchantments kept him at a comfortable temperature. He had been all over this gathering sending back slaves for his master. He spotted two rather spirited women grousing. "Ahh such spirit! Danarius loves breaking spirited ones." He chuckled realising one of them was the one he was looking for. He began shadowing the blonde and brunette deciding both had fantastic asses. Gathering his mana to him was a slow task but the man was nothing if not patient. Besides he liked to visualise how he would change them he liked the blonde but her tits needed to be bigger. "I will enjoy breaking both of you in personally." 

"Ok!" Lisa's nose twitched and she sneased. "I hate it when that happens... someone is talking about me again." She walked through finding a cosplay quiver case with real looking ends in them. The bottom had foam where the plastic tips were stuck glued in the arrows themselves looked like straws that had been realistically painted. They were perfect for her dalish ensemble even though she was playing a mage she liked elven dress up. Poking through the sharp pointy objects she got throwing stars and a bow. Turning arround after paying for her finds she acted her part. "Halt shemlen you wander too close to our camp!" She blushed as someone snapped a picture of both of them shouting. "Geek on sistas!"

Christen laughed at her friend, leaning against her walking walking stick made up to look like a staff, unlike Lisa she had dressed up as an circle elf mage, which ment heaiver looking robes though. She tried to use the lightest material she could find. She posed for the photo then started to brose another table selling japanese stuff. 

"I got lucky last year, I found a huge mew plushie. do you know how hard it is to find those?!" She said to her friend proudly.

"Y-Yeah..." Lisa shivvered looking back into the crowd goosebumps in the middle of a heatwave ment danger. Her hazel eyes scanning for some unseen threat. "They are as hard to catch as the pokemon itself in the gameboy version." She said distractedly she had always been sensitive to spirits she wondered for a moment if her uncle's guardian was trying to warn her of a rapist. Being a medicine man's favorite neice was very beneficial. "I think something is wrong. My guardian is throwing a fit. Wanna hit the Consuite then a change our costume?" She had no idea this Con was diffrent from Midsouth con it was her first time at Anime blues. She shouldered her bow and played with her staff. Her eyes closed trying to feel her guardian. Panicked and nervous they could not tell her what was wrong. 'Just run' it was warning her 'flee ... danger.'

The man in the dark robes smoothed his whiskers out curling the tips. "Interesting blondie is getting warnings from her spirit friend. Danarius would want them both for the lyrium warrior project." He gathered nearly enough mana. His eyes were glowing a soft blue as he began stalking them in earnest.

"They don't have a consuite at this con, that's why i brought so much extra food," Christen pointed out. "Let's just head back to the room so I can get out of this hot ass coustume. We'll be the only ones in there at least."

Lisa laughed momentarily forgetting her instinct to run over embarassment. She then shrugged her shoulders flinging her bag over her bow and arrows. "Oh! My bad! I thought it was like midsouth con. Damn! ah well..." She walked with christen a cool bath in mind then she heard it loud and frightened. 

"He is going to kidnap you freaking RUN!" Her guardian screamed.

Lisa grabbed Christen's arm pure fear flying through her body. "I heard run..." She looked behind them seeing the mage's eyes and hands glowing in a white light. "Oh... Fuck me running!" Her body locked up in fear then a sharp breeze cut across her face as her spirit slapped her into action. "Run Freakie!" She grabbed her friend's hand and bolted as fast as they could go.

The magister smirked pouring extra magic into the doorway he was going to make them elves and ship them to Danarius' current position. Once the girls were right on the door he opened it glad he laid the trap there. "A little magic and they run like frightened lambs everytime. Enjoy your wait in Thedas I will come collect you two as soon as I grab four more."

"Whoa!" Christen yelpped as she was draged along, nearly stumbling. She wasn't getting a chance to glance back otherwise she was going to fall. "Crap!" she jammed her shoulder into another cosplayer by accident. "Sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Look, there's the walk way back to the hotel!" She pointed out frantic for safe haven so she could ask what the fuck was chasing them.

Lisa felt her hairs stand on end as a doorway opened infront of them. "Oh shit!" She cartoon pinwheeled her arms trying to skid to a stop. They were running too fast to stop and fell into the magical portal. Several people laughed thinking it was an elaborate projection. Some wows and appreciative claps. "The craziest shit I have ever seen at con." Someone commented.

The man dissapeared weaving his magic stripping them of their human self so they would look the part of a tevinter slave. He smiled sculpting them how he wanted his sex slaves. He fixed both of them and made them better than before in his eyes.

Lisa felt like she was being torn asunder. Streached and scratched in various directions. She whimpered and cried out in pain skin felt like it was on fire. "God make it stop!" Her vallasin was burning into her skin and she screamed bloody murder. What seemed like an eternity of torture was finally over she was unceremoniously dumped on her ass in the sand. "Oww arsehole! I will kick me a Dorian and Snape child look alike right in his fuckin. danglers!"

Christen didn't like pain, she never liked pain. So her whole body being in pain at the moment was really pissing her off. She gritted her teeth and cruled in onto her self and when it finally ended she was dumped face first into sand. 

"Ugh!" She yelped, spitting and coughing as she tried to wipe the sand off her face.

Lisa helped her friend wipe off using the fur on her bracers. She blinked owlishly taking in her friend's new form. "Christen? Please tell me it is you." Of all the things Lisa was scared of being alone ranked up there. What she saw was a beautiful elven woman with an hourglass frame... she had christen's short chestnut hair but high elven cheekbones. Her eyes looked elven but they still looked hazel.

"Of course it's me," Christen said as she mussed her hair, trying to get sand out of it. "Who else would it be? Where the hell did all this sand come from?!"

"Here." Lisa pulled her makeup mirror from between her tits and held it out. "Look at yourself you look diffrent not just your face either." Lisa saw waves lapping against the shore. "I have no Idea..." She yelped softly as she heard fighting in the distance. She could have sworn she heard qunlat... but that was just plain ass silly. "It sounds like a battle is going on I hope we are nowhere near Iraq." She looked down at herself gasping finally looking at her own body. "I have bigger tits!... and I am skinny as a rail! How?!"

Christen took the mirror and looked at herself, she didn't look different at first except for the fact her face looked slimmer. And her latex ears were twitching. 

"Ohhh, this is so weird," She said then looked down at herself. She was slimmer than she had been her whole life. "Just what in hell is going on?!"

Fenris walked away from camp scowling. He never met people who went out of their way to help a slave. He was unaccustomed to being valued he needed to be away for a bit. He went to the beach stopping in the treeline watching two currious elves looking at themselves. "What in the maker's name is a dalish doing here? And she is with a Circle mage to boot." He inched closer and studied them very cautiously but he could not help his curiousity. "That is what I would like to know as well."

Lisa jumped up holding her staff after hearing him. She turned looking at him. "Oh holy mother of broody hot elves... Christen... Turn arround. I do not think we are in Kansas anymore Toto." She knew exactly where she was if he was really real and this is really here. Her inner fangirl was doing omg wtf victory dances.

Christen gave a startled scream and fell foward again as she tried to jump. Luckily she caught herself on her hands before getting another face full of sand. 

"What are you talking about....." she started to ask as she shuffled around on her knees to turn the other way, mouth open. "Hello nurse!"

Fenris rose a brow and laughed softly she was beautiful for a mage. "What is a nurse? And you two are dangerously close to the fighting. Come we can talk in the fog warrior camp it is way safer than out here."

Lisa nodded and sprung up on her feet. "This IS Seheron afterall the Magisterium and the Qunari constantly fight here." 

Fenris rose a brow. "You are well versed in the current affairs for a dalish."

"So I know alot of things." Lisa reached up and touched her Mythal Vallasin. "Fuck if I knew I was going to get a vallasin today I would have chosen something to honor Fen'Harel..." She pouted heavily like a petulant elfkit.

"You don't even know what Fen'Harel's mark looked like, or if he even had once since he was so anti-slavery," Christen remarked as she stood up, brushing sand off of her clothing. "Fuck, if I would have known I was going to be tossed into another world I would have wore something else... like pants." She groused.

"You sound like Dax." Lisa took her pack off her shoulders giggling digging out her black jeans and tanktop. "I brought extra clothes incase I spilled something on my gear wet leather is not cool. Those robes will get us in trouble anyways."

Fenris smirked a bit more they were funny. "So neither of you are mages? Why are you carrying staffs and wearing robes?" They made it to the edge of camp fairly quickly.

Lisa shrugged kneeling to let her take her latex ears off. "We came from another world. We were at a giant cosplay people dress up like elves for fun... speaking of which help me take my ears off since I am giving you my spare clothes."

Fenris turned arround looking at them very amused and confused. "Take your ears off?"

Christen knelt down next to Lisa and tugged at her ears then raised an eyebrow. She parted the other girl's hair and looked unable to find the seem... and her ear was pink where she gripped it... warm too.

"Uhh... those aren't commin' off babe," she said then reached up to her own ears feeling smooth skin instead of latax. "I don't know weather to be ecstatic or freaked out right now..." she said a little too calmly.

Lisa whined and her eyes watered. "Fuck! That hurt!" She rubbed her pinkened ears. "Well it explains the barbie doll figures." She groused and sighed. "Well beats being a Qunari... Would not mind riding the bull though... what I am currious!" She blushed hard any sane hotblooded woman would want to ride just once.

Fenris chuckled looking at Christen closely. "So you are elves." 

Lisa snickered thinking yes... fascinating keep looking she will glomp you... And smiled innocently. "In a manner of speaking we were not elves till just a few seconds ago. We were human."

"Well this is either the weirdest, most vivid dream I've ever had or that weird guy at the con did something," Christen said, flushing slightly as Fenris turned all his attention on her. "Soooo next question is, how da fuck do we get back?"

Lisa shuddered remembering him. "I doubt we are having the same dream and my dreams never hurt that bad. You may thank me for saving you from the look of his face. Those glowing eyes will haunt my dreams for many nights to come.... now that I am thinking about it he may be a Magister."

Fenris glowed softly. "My master was talking of a new world he discovered..."

"Oh lovely, that fuck-tard has discovered earth," Christen said with a scowl. "You, turn around so I can get out of this fucking dress." She said to Fenris. "Do you think we're the first ones to be kidnapped?"

Fenris turned arround and blushed hard. "Sorry I was... emm talking."

"I seriously doubt it he had our escape figured out before we did. We ran right into a door from nowhere." Lisa snickered blocking her side view. "It may be a bit bigger than you I think you can use your robe material as a makeshift belt."

Christen pulled off the robes leaving her in her bra, panties and a pair of swim trunks. She pulled the shirt on then the pants, holding them with one hand. 

"Who's got a knife?" She asked.

Fenris turned arround looking at her robes. He used his gauntlets ripping them into a loop of thread then turning back arround.

Lisa bit her lips and rose a brow. "Handy. Isnt he?"

"Thanks," Christen said as she took the cloth strip and pulled it through the belt loops then tied it close. "Ok, I"m dressed, you can look now," She said as she grabbed her purple messenger bag and checked that everything inside was ok.

Fenris blushed harder and laughed a rich warm sounding thing.

Lisa chuckled as he turned arround. "So I take it your master has not made his appearance forcing you to kill everyone." While she barely romanced Fenris she knew this was a bad area to be in for him. "We need to vamoose if ugly is on his way I would rather spare you of having to look at your bloody hands and feeling unworthy."

Christen grabbed her walking stick after tugging her bag on over her shoulder. 

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea. Lead on oh good looking one," She said as she had no clue where the fuck they were.

Fenris rose his brow and staggered back. "H-He is comming?" 

Lisa nodded and placed her hand on his armored shoulder. "He is and I do not want to see you fall that way. Either way you will be on the run.... I would rather you be on the run to Kirkwall without regrets chasing your dreams."

He looked at Christen and nodded. "I can lead you two to Kirkwalll. First we need things to sell it will be a bit to travel to Kirkwall." 

Lisa nodded and tore the fake arrows out of her quiver. "A little hunting trip is in order if we get enough we may be able to sell some to a local merchant. Hey Christen you feel more at home with a bow or throwing knives? Its all I have." She got arrows from the camp supplies.

A/N: So begins their crazy adventure into Thedas. See us next time way more crazy shite ahead!


	2. I am on a boat! woot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some training, looting, and we go to sea sea sea to see what we can see see see! No? Ok well here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various looks into our strange minds. Fascinating stuffs.

"You know I can't throw for shit don't ya?" Christen said as she leaned against her walking stick. "Of course, I've never used a real bow either. You know my only experince with bows are in games like Zelda right?"

Lisa spread Christen's legs and put her bow in her hands. "Lucky for us all I have actual expiriance in both." She threw her throwing star into a knot in a tree. "Aim there Freakie." She showed her how to draw back and aim. "You do not have to pull all the way back to hit a target ten feet away. If you can hit that tree we will go hunting if not I will teach you how to dress a kill atleast while I rack up as much as I can."

Fenris was impressed this little dalish? Knew how to think on the fly. "Either way we will get to the docks by sun down." 

"Oh lovely, a boat," Christen dead panned as she aimed for the tree. "Well better than a plane." She drew the string back and let go.

Lisa watched her friend hoping she hit the tree. She whooped and fistpumped as she managed to hit the tree. It was not a direct hit but close enough. "Keep the bow and quiver. We have to get enough gold to get the hell outta here... I do not fancy being a slave or converted to the Qun." She looked at Fenris. "Help us hunt?" 

Fenris nodded. "I will help Christen let's divide and conquer so to speak."

Lisa darted off taking her throwing star. She collected gold she found on dead Qunari and Magisters. She did not feel the least bit sorry for either. 'Fools will always fight over land.' She gathered potions and lightweight gear stuffing them into her bag.

Fenris followed Christen after they agreed to meet at the docks in an couple of hours. "So what is your world like?" He asked softly comming across corpses of their own. He looted bodys and gathered a bit of gold looking for game. 

"Earth?" Christen asked, her ears twitching which felt really weird. "Ahhh... a lot different from this one. Way more advanced but still war crazy. No magic either." 

Lisa did not even need to hunt she found enough on the Magisters alone to book passage for all three of them. She counted out the coin and walked back retracing her steps to the tree then noticing two sets traveling out. In this instance she was very grateful her uncle taught her how the plains Indians Lakota Sioux tracked their prey. She followed their tracks slowly wandering past another group of corpses. 

Fenris listened to the perky woman smiling softly. He wondered if this was what it was like... to be free. Would such a spunky beautiful woman find a slave attractive? He shook the thought away surely a runaway slave with nothing to offer would be the last person she would wish to be tied down to. He could not bring himself to selfishly ask either... Danarius hunting him all but ruled out a normal life. "No magic huh?" He smiled softly at her finding himself loving her voice.

Christen couldn't believe she was here, with Fenris. Not only one of her two most favorite characters from dragon age but one of her top favorite male characters. Very few characters top him. 

"Well.... if there is magic, it isn't like what it is here," She corrected herself. "There's some sort of power on Earth, Lisa's got spirits that protect her family and stuff. Not you know fade spirits or anything. And I'm a big believer in the paranormal too."

Lisa heard the two talking and settled for giving them space while she scouted for a deer or ram or something! 

"It seems there are no animals here cub." Her guardian stood before her. 

Lisa jumped and looked at the spirit beside her. It was a buffalo and it... talked... "ok going nuts wont help me at all..."

The buffalo spirit thought that was funny. "Do not worry Lisa. Uncle Pete knows he is working on his end to bring you two back." 

Lisa cocked her head. "What if I only want Christen to go back? I know she is not suited to this life... but I am. I love roughing it." She ran her fingers through the thick fur of her guardian. "How come I can see you here when on Earth all I could feel was your emotions?"

Buffalo huffed nuzzling her. "Because the veil on Earth is way too thick. I can protect you from the spiritual plane there but here I can actually protect you in the physical as well."

Fenris turned arround and blinked. He felt something off he saw the dalish girl talking to herself and petting something he could not see. "That is most fascinating. A world with little magic is better than a world of malefacarum. What is she doing? Does she talk to herself alot?" He looked at her making a face and laughing.

"Hmm?" Christen turned and looked at Lisa. "Meh, we both talk to ourselves but I don't know, maybe she's talking to her spirit animal. She's half native american and her uncle a medicine man or something."

Lisa caught up with them. "Talk about awesome I can see my guardian here because the veil is alot thinner. And before you start yelling abomination." She rolled her eyes. "I promise I am not bound to it my uncle can tap into spirits in our world. I would not advise it here for obvious reasons." She brushed her hands out and held a fat sack of coin. "Who knew looting corpses was so profitable? I can see why many turn scavenger in this age. I looted twelve soverigns."

Fenris laughed and held his bag out. "I have ten soverigns. We have more than enough." He looked at them both. "I suggest leaving before Danarius catches us we can talk more of your world durring the trip." They made their way to the docks.

Lisa was giddy and excited practically jumping up to the harbormaster.

Christen slid the bow over her shoulder and grabbed her walking stick on the way past. Her nose wrinkled a bit when they got to the docks and she was hit in the face with the smell of rotting fish. 

"Bleh," she said.

Fenris held his nose and his eyes watered. "I hate fish. The smell the taste just eugh!" He nudged Lisa forward who was snickering.

"Smells like tuna tastes like chicken~ plug your nose and keep on lickin'~" Lisa sang and paid the ferryman. "Kirkwall please. And if it is no trouble Christen needs to be on the deck first time sailing is sure to mess her up." She placed four extra silvers in his hands and drew close. "And if anyone comes asking about a elf with white hair and tattoos we were headed to Denerim." She smirked at Fenris and Christen. oh yes thow his arse way off trail. "Come on it will smell better once we are at sea... unless you both get sick then it wont smell too nice."

"Tuna tastes nothing like chicken," Christen said holding her nose. "I don't like sea food either, except tuna but I always eat that out of a can."

"It's a raunchy rhyme me and my cousins made up about eating out a nasty woman." Lisa snickered and laughed as she went to the bow. She stood on the railing and smiled. "I see why they did that now in Titanic this is fun!" She jumped down and leaned against the front. "If you get sick the best place to go is by where the captain steers the boat is most centered by the aft." 

Fenris blinks and chuckles. "I am starting to think your dalish friend Lisa is a few arrows short of a quiver..." 

Lisa giggles and huggs Christen. "My guardian told me Pete is looking but I love it here. No polution, school bills, noisy citys, oh my this is my heaven." 

Fenris rose a brow and snorted. "Wait till you see how elves are treated you might say this place is worse than the void." 

"Spend enough time with me and you'll see I'm just as screwy," Christen said as she found a place to sit down and patted the place next to her for Fen. "We've got a pretty good idea how much things suck for elves. That is why i am a hylian.... Or a vulcan maybe. Which do you think would fuck with people more Lisa?"

Fenris blushed a bit and sat next to Christen. "Are you two seers? You know an awful lot for two elven women."

Lisa chuckled and shrugged. "Vulcans just cause we can do the hand greeting.... and that is not totally true. Brialla made a name for herself. We can too if we use a little elbow greese. I dont wanna bump ginnys with an empress to do it though. Maybe grind on Alistair Therin but he is a hunk of a templar. Shame he can not stay with an elf though. Oooo maybe Andy! Gods he is hawt! Has the blight started yet? I may go to Amaranthine and really shake up the cannon." She smirked wickedly.

"It's a long story babe," Christen said with a laugh. "And kinda hard to explain. Let's just say for now we're got a pretty good insight to this world."

Fenris blinked and whistled. "Okay. Did not know a blight was going to happen... If you are telling the truth that is." He blushed at the babe comment tempted to kiss her. "Well you can try right Christen?"

Lisa shrugged. "We have a book that tells the story of this world. Somethings are immutable and can not change but ultimately it is the person reading it that decides how it plays out. We have the gist of what will happen all the way up to 9:42 dragon." 

Fenris shakes his head. "Very dangerous knowledge. Make sure not to twist the timeline. You stay with us Lisa if going to amaranthine messes things up it could tear the world asunder." His eyes looked at the two of them. "What would of happened if I had stayed in Seheron?"

Lisa sighs and rubbs her neck. "Danarius would have caught up with you forcing you to kill the fog warriors. You would have looked at your bloodied hands and thought you can't do this anymore. You run from Seheron with Danarius tracking and hounding your every move all the way to Kirkwall. Where a dwarf named Anso sets up a feint mission where you get Hawke and company to play distraction so you have time enough time to kill all the hunters." Lisa pointed at Christen's bow. "Me and Sebastian need to train you with that... unless you want to be up close and personal with a blade or daggers. In which case we will have to wait till Izzy or Hawke shows up if he or she is a rouge. Well your man has a bit of sword experiance..." She grinned as she said it dirty pun intended. 

"Timelines tend to be pretty loose," Christen said. "Each possible outcome splits the timeline into two or more new ones that differ from each other either a little or a lot," Christen said using the multiverse theory then added some doctor who lore. "You've got fixed points in time that almost always happen regardless. Just us being here has made a brand new timeline. And I would rather stick to being a ranged fighter thank you."

Lisa blinked and grinned. "You think we can change act three of DA2? Cause I do not know about you but I would like to save a few people the fireworks can still happen just not with the loss of life." She laughed and curled her fingers arround her blond hair.

Fenris raised a brow looking at Christen. "That was profound... so this theory works alongside all worlds?" He watched as the dockhands pulled anchor and they set sail. "Be very careful not to let someone overhear. This can be discussed later."

"It's called the multi-verse theory. I love the idea of alternate worlds and I love stuff related to time travel so I'm a big beliver of the theory," Christen said then turned to Lisa. "I assume so, it's the building blowing up that's important."

She sighed and leaned back against the wall then reached into her bag and took out her gamesystem to distract her from the rolling waves.

"Okay with me ugly place amyways." Lisa left them and went to the bow crossing her arms over the railling. "I can see why Izzy loves this so much." She mumbled to herself. "I have always loved innertubing and riding in a boat. It is a mind over matter thing. Most people get sick by the rocking or moving horrison." She felt the sea spray on her face and ears inhaling deeply reminded of Florida. It made her smile.

Fenris leaned close to look at the gadget she pulled out. He blinked staring at the screen as her game started up. "Is that magic?" He touched the top screen expecting to feel magic but was pleasantly surprised. He turned his head to look at Christen surprised he was so close to her as he was inspecting it her lips were close.

"Not magic," christen said. "It has eletricty running through it and his little device that reads info matrix of numbers and turns those numbers into what comes out on the screen and speakers." She looked up and blushed when she saw how close they were. "It's....um.... A game."

Fenris was sure his ear's were pink. "I.." He swallowed and smiled. "I would like to watch you play the game. What is it called?" He closed his eyes she smelled diffrent than anyone he ever smelt before. Some strange incense. He looked at the screen and lifted his arm placing it on the railing so he could watch over her shoulder. 

Lisa sprawled out laying down so she could watch the clouds go by. With no skyscrapers or planes to obscure them. "So bloody beautiful." She whispered to herself.

"Sure," Christen said as she settled back and sat closer to Fenris so could he watch. "It's called final fantasy theatrythum. Not to exciting but i like rythum games and the music is nice for the most part."

Lisa's ear's twitched as final fantasty music played. "Ooo play the event scene from six I will sing along~ and if you run low I even brought my solar charger."

Fenris smiled. "So it is a music game? Interesting." he looked at Lisa sprawled across the deck. "She can sing? Like a bard?"

Lisa grinned. "Christen has a beautiful voice too maybe we can sing a song to pass the time later... Wait is that the first or the second one?"

"Sorry, the second game doesn't have that. It does have 1,000 words, real emotion and melodies of life but they're all in Japanese. " Christen said with a shake of her head. "But I do have random play on my DS. Lets see what pops up hmm?"

Lisa sat up and crossed her legs. She yelped and blinked. "Whoa... limber. I never had the almost yoga thing going for me before." 

Fenris snorted laughing and covered his mouth. 'She is fun like a little sister I never had.' A thought hit him but it slipped away. He twitched his ears listening for the song on the strange device.

The opening notes of the fiona apple version of sally's song started to drift from the speakers. 

"I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him  
And will he see how much he means to me  
I think it's not to be  
What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one"

Fenris' ears burned red he closed his eyes swept away by the siren's voice next to him. The song struck a chord with him. 

Lisa cocked her head smiling and let her friend sing this one. 'It seems broody's shell is melting. I have never seen that expression on his face for Hawke.' She mouthed Wow. And sported a cheshire grin. 'I have three soverigns I am willing to bet that she gets laid before we hit Kirkwall. Lucky chica. I could use some right now.'

Christen who had closed her eyes as she was singing opened them and blushed. "Whoops got kinda carried away with the song."

Fenris leveled her the puppy eyes that he was famous for. "That was beautiful sing it again?" He brought his arm down touching her shoulder. He startled slightly her touch did not cause him pain it felt right.

Lisa hopped up and giggled. "Do you know uthenera? I figure we should pay Leliana tribute." She blushed and chuckled. "Or you can keep singing looks like you have a fan." She fanned her cheeks. "Damn and I have to wait until Andy gets to Kirkwall..."

"Damn those are effective," Christen said as he pulled the puppy eyes on her, distracted enough she did jump in surprise when the arm laid across her shoulders. "That's the elven one from Origins right? Sorry don't have. I do have dalish lullaby, oh grey warden, and two versions of the dragonborn comes."

Fenris ran his finger's along her shoulder. "Wait you have songs from this world?" He smirked and rose a brow as Lisa's eyes darted from his hand to Christen.

Lisa was checking to make sure Christen was ok she knew how much she detested touch just as much as Fenris usually did. "I can sing it sans background music. I am currious to hear the lullaby though."

Christen shivered a bit and looked at Fenris.

"Not arround the neck, I don't like being touched there. A teen girl choked me when I was a kid and it left a big impression," She said then went back to her system to find the song.

Elgara vallas, da'len  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Lisa gulped as murderous intent flashed in his eyes. She rose her brow and looked at him. 'Yeah he wants to kill the teen now. I am glad Christen's prince charming has a protective streak.' She hummed Sera was never being reminded the bards songs as she waited for the song to end. 

Fenris cleared his throat shaking all the thoughts of harming those that have harmed Christen away. "What about your chin?" He took his right gauntlet off and gave her a wolfish smirk.

Lisa snickered and went back to laying down looking at clouds. The sun was going down gradually. 'Someone is awfully flirtatious.'

"Hmm?" Christen said looking up. "My chin is fine I guess why?"

Fenris smiled touching her chin lifting it up as he leaned in. "If I wanted to do this. For example." His lips brushed hers and he kissed her softly. He relished the smooth contour of her soft lips. 

Lisa groaned. "Fuck.. and here I am without my phone." She smirked knowing what he was doing even if she was not looking. "That would have been perfect for a wallpaper."

Christen blushed bright red, making a soft 'meep' sound but leaning in eagerly none the less.

Fenris smiled softly and his ears perked up. 'She did not balk or push me away.' His heart swelled and he ran his tounge along her lips tasting her. His fingers ran across her jawline and his thumb brushed her cheek.

Lisa looked then blushed looking back at the clouds. 'I owe myself a drink maybe I can get lucky and charm the pants off of a certain crossbow weilding dwarf... we could have halflings and name our kid Tasselhoff.' She grinned like an idgit. 'Yeah and nugs can fly too right over Minrathos while we are at it.'

Hazel eyes went half closed and Christen's hand went on his chest, lips eagerly parting. It was the first real decent kiss she has ever had.

Fenris' tounge swept in and he moaned her tounge tasted sweet it caused a spark of heat in the kiss. He never tasted anything quite like it. His mind barely registered her hands on his chest. He loved the way her touch could go unnoticed. He kissed her with a passion he did not know he had in him. He broke for air when his lungs burned and his head was dizzy. "That was amasing." He wondered if this was what it was like to be truly free. "I can not offer you anything but I will protect you."

Lisa watched the constellations come out judex she recognised from her minigames in Inquisition it looked like a sword through the chantry eye. She looked and was content finding the new stars fascinating. "Two moons are always so fascinating to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thankies for stickin with us this long we liv on luvs have a good one.


	3. Fade explorer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back again drumroll! And in the fade our otherworlders get a taste of being in the fade. Dreaming will never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it would be awesome to own dragon age but Bioware owns it. So much fun to play in their sandbox though. Only thing I own is Lisa and my phone. And here we go!

"Fuck that was good," Christen said in a breathless tone after she recovered from the kiss. She blushed again and mussed her hair. "Thanks. I can't offer much either but companionship and affection. "

Fenris coughed at the usage of fuck. He blushed and nodded not forgetting without him his master would have tried to take the otherworlders. That was a fate he would wish on no one. "That is fine by me. We can help each other. I have a feeling Danarius will be after both of you as well. There is safety in numbers."

Lisa chuckled and sat up. "Whoo I am beat. Gonna go to sleep. Commin' with guys?" She rubbed her eyes looking at the lovebirds hopeful.

"I guess so," Christen said as she turned off her system and stood up. She leaned backwards streaching her front until her back popped. "Whew, have been able to do that in years."

"Definately Awesome!" Lisa laughed leaning all the way back and arching on her palms. "Yeah being an elf is great! All limber n junk." She stood up and headed into the lower deck. "I sure as hell was not going to sleep without someone. Dont wanna wake up with someone molesting me." She shuddered and found where they were to sleep. A few cots were set up and she plopped on hers. Her tired eyes drooped shut.

Fenris sat on the right one. He stroked Christen's hand. "I am a light sleeper none shall touch either of you rest easy." He smiled softly his eyes were shinning in the dim light.

"Wow, elf eyes really do shine in the dark," Christen said as she sat down. "Man oh man, this day has been hectic." She groaned as she laid out. "Oh this really sucks.... I really miss my bed."

Lisa mumbled. "Trust me when I say it beats sleeping in Darktown." She was out like a light in seconds. Sleeping anywhere was a talent of hers. 

Fenris removed his armor staying in his leggings and bare chest. "Umm. You can use me as a pillow if you wish." He flushed running his hand through his hair. "If you think I am more comfortable that is."He moved on his cot making room if she wished to lay on him then rested laying his head down looking at the ceilling.

Christen's face was bright red but hell if she was going to say no to that. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into his cot. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you am I? With those brands?"

Fenris rose a brow and looked at her surprised she knew about his pain. "You are the first person I have touched that does not hurt me. In fact I find it soothing."

"Huh..... Trippy," Christen said. "If you're sure." She finally laid down and snuggled close, having to adjust her breasts, unlike the rest of her those had not gotten smaller.

Fenris blushed slightly and rested his arm at her back. Letting her use him as a full body pillow. "I think it may have to do with the lack of magic from your world. Good night Christen." He would not be able to sleep for a moment she was intoxicating like a bottle of finely aged wine. He licked his lips willing himself to calm down. It was hard because she smelled nice. He finally nodded off his ears twitching listening for any who would dare come into their meagre room.

"Night," Christen mummered as she drifted off to sleep.

Lisa giggled as a whisp bounced in her hand. "Awww kawaiii! So cute!" She squealed in pure joy. "Hey little guy. Wanna show me the fade?" He bounced and shivered in excitement then zipped along the green barren place. Lisa laughed and followed along. "I wonder what kinda baby spirit you are. I cant help but feel all bubbly when I hold you. Joy perhaps?" She went to a clearing with several whisps and flowers she never seen before. "Wow... so beautiful." She sat in the clearing and the whisps played arround her.

Christen eyed the downright weird landscape around her. There was nothing but jagged rocks and green swirling mist.

"Where the fuck am I?" she said. "Freaking weird ass dreams." a little whisp of light flew around her feet, flashing different colors. "Where, aren't you a little chaotic little thing."

As Lisa sat in the middle of the clearing baby order, compassion, wisdom, and joy loved to hide in her hair and tickle her. She was thankful this was not a nightmare. Her hands danced over joy's puffy body making her giggle it was like touching cotton puffs.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dedle dede, there they are standing in a row," Christen said in a board tone, the baby chaos whisp bouncing on her shoulder. "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head."

Lisa looked arround and stood dusting her clothes off. "You think I can go into someone's dream? Definately not Christens. She might be finally dreaming of pegging Fen and I do not wanna see that thank you very much." 

Order shook its body and trilled. Lisa laughed shaking her head. "Oh my what a party pooper. What about you Joy?" Joy quivvered then hid behind wisdom. Lisa shrugged. "Fine by me. We can stay here for now but I want to test out if I am a somniari sooner rather than later. If I am a dreamer it is best to know so I do not end up like Feynriel." She smirked as the spirits went back to playing with her.

"Oh come on!! Isn't there anything here besides the little disco ball?!" Christen whined. This place was boring!

Lisa's ear twitched. She stood and wondered away from her friends. She saw a barrier and knocked on it. "A dream! Let me in please?" She laughed feeling stupid. "I have no idea how to breach a dream... Where is Solas when I need him?"

Fenris was having a nightmare. Hadrianna stopped her torture and looked up growling as the blond elf wandered in. 

Lisa touched the barrier and fell through. She looked arround at the room it was not very big the only thing in it was a chamberpot and a tiny bed. She blinked owlishly and cocked her head at the sceene. "She can not hurt you anymore Fenris. Rip her black heart out and show it to her.

Fenris felt control of his dream and did as Lisa asked. "Thank you. How did you get here?" 

Lisa laughed blushing. "I fell in while exploring the fade. See ya Fenris!" She pressed on the wall and walked through. "Laterz!"

She wandered arround looking for Christen. She walked through her dream wondering why it was blank. "Oh! Neat! Chaos! I met his twin a few minutes ago order along with a few others."

"Oh thank god!" Christen gave a fake cry of relief. "Do you have any idea how boring this place is! Yeah i thought it was a little chaotic myself. I named it disco."

Lisa waved her hand and they were back at anime con. "The fade is shaped through memory and will."She quoted Solas. "It is a subconcious thing. Oh! I think I am a somniari... which is highly dangerous for me I have to stay on guard when I sleep... I just saved your man from a nightmare with ugly bitch Hadrianna. The one he kills in act two."

"Well that's a little better," Christen said then crossed her arms. "How long are we gonna be stuck in this world? I mean I am trilled to be hooking up with Fenris, hot dog am I happy about that, but there's a reason why i like scifi better than fantasy doll."

Lisa shrugged and sighed. "Our only hope is to catch either Danarius or his well trimmed moustached accomplice. That comes to head in act three. So... ten years unless we can get Hadrianna to squeal then three." She nodded to herself dancing. "Disco disco uhh uhh." She snorted laughing at her zohan pun.

"Well... This is gonna be hell." Christen deadpanned, "What are we gonna do in Kirkwall?"

Lisa waved Kirkwall in the picture. "Tailors may work for you but I am shit at sewing. I am not working at the rose for damned sure. I am horney not desparate. I can cook and we have enough coin to start a food stall. You can cook a mean ass chicken nooddle." She smiled and rose a brow. "C'mon we could introduce pizza to Thedas! Well one day when we make enough or! I can show Varric our culinary prowess and someone in the merchant guild can sponsor us." Lisa smiled and shrugged. She knew Varric had a nose for business and quality. Plus we had recipes not even thought of yet.

"Well it's better than sewing all the time," Christen said. "I guess we'll work out of fen's mansion until we get a shop instead of a stall."

Lisa shook her head. "Can not do that a maleficar flunky of Danarius lives there. He will be stalking from there. First we can silence his ass ninja like. And kill any shades inside. But we do not have Aveline to look the other way and keep nosy neighbors from prying. I am sure we will be able to maybe live with Varric on the condition we cook for him everynight. Maker knows he probably hates eating the slop at the hanged man but what is a bachelor to do?" Lisa smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "We only have a few months before the blight hits. Once Aveline gets here we will take the mansion. Untill then i can afford a few coppers a night at the hanged man. I can start an apothecary in darktown. The herbs I gather can be used for seasoning or healing."

"Well it's better than any plan I would have. You realize fen's gonna be in kirkwall like a whole year before he was in the game ne?" Christen streached as she pointed that out.

"We can lay low for a year if Hawke can do it. I already threw them off our trail." Lisa snapped her fingers and jumped. "Wait we may be able to live there if we kill him and pretend we are doing his bidding as our master! So fucking smart! Play out of bigotry's hand."

"Ummm... hell no," Christen said bluntly. "I don't play nice with slavers and evil ass hats."

"Ok one I am not playing nice I am posing acting... two I never said play buddy buddy just play like you are owned the fucker will be dead anyways who can tell and a slaver is usually prone to ignore you if you are a pet. As for what happens if they dont leave you be they think you submissive and then you show them the kitten has claws." Lisa laughed and rubbed her neck. "We also have a whole year to settle in and if we are profitible enough we may be in the gallows when the Hawkes arrive. I can offer Leandra a job. Momma Hawke needs a hobby so she does not get killed."

"I'm not pretending to be submissive, you know I've got a temper and once I get going my mouth runs away from me. Let's just go with the first plan of getting Varric setting up us and working at the hangman for room and board."

"Okay. Plan made." Lisa laughed shaking her head. "I am glad I ended up being the mage you can not act for shite. I am afraid Meridith would end up harming you. As far as me hiding my magic I have an Idea. I will see about getting something made from Minathous. Magisters have to have something when traveling away from safe grounds to hide themselves." Lisa looked arround. "Anywhere you want to go? Atleast your dreams can be vivid and lucid now." She smirked and waved her hand making Christen's room pop up and Fen half naked on her bed she walked out along the edge of the dream. "If you are done with me have fun I am going to have fun with my own dream boy."

"I'm too passionate of a person," Christen said dramatically. "Amazing that I can lie, ne?" She blinked as she ended up in her room. Chaos the wisp dissapeared. "Dreams are weird." She said sitting down next to Fen.

Fenris wrapped his arm arround her making her jump. "You can lie pretty well." He grinned pulling her down into a kiss. "I like this dream alot better. Where are we?"

Christen 'meeped' again and grinned into the kiss. "My room on Earth neat huh?" She spent the remainder of the night showing off her posters, knick knacks, swords, and lets not forget computer and T.V

Lisa formed her own dream and smiled she laid In a skinny Ander's arms while picking at his mage robes. "I know you are in the circle right now but I can not wait for you to come see me." She laid her head against his chest watching waves hit the beach. She was an odd nut dreaming of the ocean as she was on it.

Anders stroked her blond hair and looked arround. 'Where am I? Oh I am asleep... then who is this beautiful elf in my arms?' He stroked her violet vallasin with his thumb chuckling as she mewled softly. 'Might as well enjoy the view.' He relaxed this was the best dream he has had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankx for the luvs out there it makes writing fun!


	4. Risky business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanagins and smutt NSFW finally lmao for those of you that do not wish to see smutt leave off when Lisa leaves it will be marked. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but Lisa and my phone all else is either Usa_Tiger's Christen or Bioware's I am just here for the ride.

Lisa woke up and pulled her brush though her hair. She yawned and streached realising she wore her dalish getup to bed. "So it was not a strange dream. We really are in Thedas." She was thrilled by this fact. She sat up and went into her bag getting a bag of resses for Christen and a granola bar for her. Popping the bar in her mouth she handed her friend her stash of resees. "I know there are no resees here so you can have my mini stash."

Fenris was awake when Lisa started moving. He never had someone in his dream before. "So you are what a somniari?" 

Lisa chuckled and nodded shyly. "One of three that are known in Thedas."

Fenris chuckled. "There are more in Minrathous. They tend to die rather quickly or climb in rank fast."

Christen sat up groggily and took the reeses, scarffing a few down then put the rest in her bag, taking out her bag of beef jerky instead to snack on.

"Can you handle it or are you in danger?" Fenris looked at the Jerky and smelled the bag. "I have never seen food like that before." 

"Only if I'm in hightened moments of stress or depression. I have never had problems with my emotions before though." Lisa opened another granola bar and handed it to Fenris. "Try it."

Fenris took a bite of it and his face made Lisa fall over laughing. "It is sweet... and crumbly."

"I like the chocolate covered or the chocolate chip gronola bars myself," Christen said as she chewed on a jerky peice. "This is just jerky meat. Trying to avoid whatever they would serve here on a boat. Which I bet is fish."

Fenris shrugged and finished it. "Compared to fish this food is a plesant change. The only thing you can find reliably is fish in Seheron." Lisa pulled a slimjim out and unwrapped it handing it to him. "I like this jerky better it's meat." 

Fenris ate it and hummed his ear's perked up. "This is good."

Lisa cocked her head looking arround. "Where is the place you go if you have to pee?"

Fenris pointed to the chamber pot in the corner and turned arround nuzzling Christen.

Lisa's face wrinkled. "Eww. Ok I can do this." She grabbed a tissue out of her travel kleenexes and squatted taking her leather skirt half mast. 'Omg I have no pubes! I am smooth as a newborn babe!' She hit the chamber pot then cleaned herself tossing the tissue in the pot. "Ok I am going to have to make bathroom towels in many sheets in my future." She buckled up her skirt and tossed the kleenex pack at Christen's feet. "Maker when we get to Kirkwall first thing I do when I get money is putting a real bathroom in... in our home when we get it." She nodded to herself.

"I find those a little spicy," Christen said, turning her head so she wouldn't have to watch and instead decided to see if elf ears really were that sensative by kissing it.

Fenris groaned and squeased her rump pulling her closer to him. "You could try the paitence of a brother in the chantry." 

Lisa snorts softly and laughs. "We will have to make that bet official. I happen to know one brother I would love to try that on. Mmm Seby. What?? I have a thing for chantry boys! It is not my fault they are so Maker damned hawt."

Fenris blushed and returned the gesture kissing her ear running his tounge along her ear then swirling his tounge along the tip.

Lisa grabbed her pack and blushed. "Yeah not staying arround for that." She walked back up to the deck chuckling and singing. "Like a virgin~ touched for the very first time~" She smiled happy for her friend it was about damn time.

"I think I should warn you," Christen said with a shiver as Fenris's tounge slid over her ear, yeah they really were that sensitive. "I happen to be something of a pervert."

Fenris had a full blown smile as he leaned next to her ear rumbling softly. "I should warn you as well. I can go through rigorus rounds are you sure you are ready to poke a wolf Amatus?" 

Lisa asked the captain when they are due to break shore. She sighed in relief when he said by the evening moons rise. She sat on the barrel. Near the bow of the ship singing In Uthenera's intro. "Hahren na~ melana sahlin~ Emma ir abelas~ Souver'inan isala hamin~ Vhenan him dor'felas~ In Uthenera na revas~ Vir sulan'nehn~ Vir dirthera~ Vir samahl la numin~ Vir lath sav'unin~"

"Ummmm.... I think I should also say as pervy as I am, I'm also a virgin" Christen said with her face a brighter red.

Fenris looked her in the eyes and kissed her lips. "That took alot of courage to tell. Well Christen if you are ready then we can see just how kinky you are. If you want to wait that is fine by me too. You are worth any wait believe me." He stroked her ears softly looking into her hazel eyes. She had saved him from his master and from feeling like a horrible murdering tool. 

Lisa blushed as she got to the end of the song. She noticed one of the sailors watching her. 'A strange elf is starring at me great job Lisa.' She ignores him and looks out seeing a tiny speck of black on the horrison. 'Bet that is Kirkwall.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Christen's answer was to lean in again and kiss Fenris, hands sliding up to his neck to gently stroke the brands there.

Fenris shivered moaning softly and his hand slid arround her front to cup a breast. He tasted her jerky and decided he did like hers better. His hand slid up her shirt revently touching each peice of skin till he found a nipple to tease.

Christen mewled softly and leaned into Fenris's touch. Her hands explored his bare torso, fingers tracks over the brands.

Fenris smiled as his ear's pinkened. The noises she made were giving him a heady high. He lifted her shirt up and slid a nipple in his mouth rolling his tounge arround it. He formed a plan in his mind to make her first time less painful. He slid his hand down and unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hands down into her slick folds massaging her clit.

"Ohhh shit," Christen gasped, hands sliding up into Fenris's hair. Her legs spread open and she rocked slightly against fen's fingers.

Fenris nuzzled her arm and kissed her stomach gently as he shed her of her baggy pants with one hand. His other fingers slid in deep as his thumb teased her clit. He licked and bit her stomach. Leading down to where he took his first taste of her. He groaned as he took his first lick of her juices and curled his tounge arround her clit. He was going to tease her into an orgasim so his entry would not hurt at all. Denying himself any physical pleasure until she was riding her high.

Christen squirmed a little, it felt weird to be touched like this by another person. Not a bad thing but something she wasn't use too. 

"Oh fuck!" She moaned in surprise and arched her back as his tounge teased her in ways she never felt before. "Ohh shit, fen..."

Fenris smirked and sucked on her clit. He liked her new nickname for him he curled his fingers inside her steadying her with his other hand. His ears twitched everytime she drew a rugged breath or moaned. The sound of her was intoxicating. He was drunk on this woman and he was not planning on giving her up anytime soon.

Christen moaned and panted over and over, already reaching near her peak from the first time with another person. Her legs trembled as she did her best not to close them instinctually arround his head.

"Ooohhh Fen!" She moaned quite loudly. "I-I Fuck!"

Fenris thrusted faster in her and ran his tounge over her clit in a faster pattern judging by her spasiming walls he knew she would come soon. He groaned looking up at her through his lust lidded eyes. She was more beautiful than anyone he had met before. The way her mussed hair stuck out, the flush on her face, and the lust in her eyes.

Christen gasped loudly losing the battle as she came, Fenris' name on her lips. The waves of pleasure hit her like a mac truck.

Fenris licked her clean of her sweet honey and gently lifted her shirt off shedding his leggings. He kissed her ear and rumbled softly. "If at any point you want me to stop say so Christen, my Amatus." He looked her in the eyes stroking her cheek. "I am yours." He settled between her legs wrapping them arround his hips. His cock gently slid in slowly inch by agonising inch till he felt her barrier. He eased through it watching her closely. 'Mine' He thought ferally. 'None will take her from me ever.' His fingers brushed against her hips as he waited on her to adjust to being filled.

Christen nodded, holding onto Fenris's shoulders as he slid into her. It was way different than a toy, better too. She did whince a bit as her hymen broke but that wasn't like that was the worse pain ever.

Fenris' hands palmed her hips he kissed her again to relax her. "Christen..." He murmured in Arcanum about how much he loved her. Once hilted he slowly eased almost out. "Fuck." He thrusts slow and easy into her. Making sure he is not hurting her more than he has. His brands glow softly as he captures a nipple in his mouth.

"Holy fuck Fen," Christen moaned, the more he went the better it felt. Palms slid over Fenris's neck and shoulders, lifting her hips to meet his.

Fenris moaned and bucked into her. His eyes flickered close as he built up a faster pace now that she was enjoying herself. "Kaffas! Christen! You feel so good." He arched into her touch and teased her other nipple with his mouth.

"Oh my God," Christen moaned, toes curling up. "Fuck fen!" This was way better than she ever thought it would be and even better still since it was with one of her fantasy guys!

Fenris let her nipple go with an audible pop. "Christen fuck..." He looked into her eyes then kissed her lovingly as he thrusted harder and deeper into her. His hands kneeded her hips. 

Christen held Fenris, moaning loudly. She was covered in sweat and this man was driving her to heaven! She could feel herself close again, her nails digging into Fenris's shoulders in reflex.

Fenris chuckled breathlessly as he thrust harder due to her digging in his shoulders. "Kaffas Christen. I am close... do you want... me in you or to pull out?" He was fully ready for either but he did not know if she was ready for a child that was something he would not ask her for untill they got in an area that was safe or had birthsbane. His breaths were ragged as he teased her clit.

"Out," Christen said with a blush. " I... Umm... yeah not wanting to get knocked up."

"I love you Christen. I wanted to make sure what you wanted." Fenris nodded and pulled out. His masterful thumb circled and applied pressure to her clit as two fingers entered her. He was not about to leave his woman high and dry. His other hand stroked his cock fast in rhythim with his fingers. Soon his head flew back and he moaned Christen's name loudly as he came on her stomach. He leaned over licking her clean as he worshiped her not stopping until she came. His respect increased for her she was responsible.

"God Fen," Christen moaned as she arched. "Fuck, I love you too." How could she not, he was one of her main fantasy guys! She gasped as she came again, mewling Fenris's name.

Fenris cleaned his fingers off by sucking them clean and laid beside her. "Ready to go again or are you good Amatus?" He nuzzled her neck smiling and wrapping her in his embrace.

"Haaa, let me catch my breath," Christen said panting then grinning. She turned in Fenris's arms so she was facing him. "That was freaking fantastic."

Fenris stroked her face and smiled. "I am glad you are so well pleased." He kissed her ear. "You were beyond words." He never had a gentle lover before. Then again he could not remember anyone before. 

Christen laughed and leaned forward to give Fenris another kiss. If all this crazy stuff was a dream, Fenris was the best part of it.

Fenris wrapped an arm arround her pulling her on him. "You two are looking for a way home aren't you? Can I go with you?" He looked into her hazel eyes and ran his hand down her back.

"Well I'm looking for a way back, I prefer a modern world," Christen said. "If it's possible to take you with me I'm all for it."

"I hope so. I would love to see your world." Fenris smiled kissing her happily. Her world sounded so much better than this one. He stroked her butt while thinking. "What do they think of elves?"

"Eerrrr.... Well... See here is the thing, Elves do not exist on Earth outside of media," Christen said. "People generally like them though. I was a human back home."

Fenris hummed and shrugged. "As long as they do not act like the humans here it is an upgrade." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "If they act anywhere near like you I will be fine amatus. What about your family will they not be startled that you are an elf now?"

"My family is all geeks and rednecks," Christen said. "They'll either think it is cool or accept that it is some new thing about me. But not all humans are nice. There is still problems over race, religion, and sexuality for some people."

"That is good I think." Fenris nodded and nuzzled her as he listened. "No world is perfect but yours sounds promising."

"It has its benifits," Christen said with a smile then shivered. "You know, I think I better check on Lisa," She said as she got dressed. "The girl has a knack for getting in trouble."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisa heard the elf clear his throat and upon turning arround she saw he had an June vallaslin on his face. 'Oh goody! A dalish cultish that quit!' She blinked and smiled. "Ir abelas lethalin was there something you wanted?"

"My name is Nehn." He blushed and ducked his head. "Aren't you a dalish? Where is your clan?"

Lisa fought the urge to roll her eyes. 'Nosy much?' She smiled and laughed. "Second of clan Lavellan. I am on a mission right now and hope to meet up with my clan near Ostwick." And the oscar for biggest bullshiter goes to me!

Nehn nodded and jumped as the crewhand yelled. "Git yer scallywag self over here and help fish elf! We aint payin ya to chat up a woman!" 

Lisa rose her brow. "You better go I do not wish to be the reason they do not pay you Nehn." She watched him scurry off and hoist the net. "Humans can be such assholes here."

Lisa looked at her fingers as they sparked. She was very glad that she was standing at the bow of the ship. 'No one is yelling apostate... I have to remember to keep my anger in check. That is one emotion I can not control too easily.' She sighed and held her hands calming down using a distraction exercise. She thought of everything she could that was funny and snorted laughing as she remembered that picture titled surprize buttsex. It had a kitten attached to its owners ass mewling. 

Lisa laid at the bow of the ship. She pouted that there were hardly any clouds to look at. She found herself dozing off and dreaming. She traveled far and wide wondering if she could find Anders or even Solas. That would have been a mind fuck there. She came across a place that had many demons clawing at a few awake and a few asleep. She looked at the dreams and wondered if this was a circle. It certainly screamed oppression.

Lisa realised one was Emille DuLancet. "Oh gawd... virgin dork that thinks bloodmagic makes him look cool. How... Orleasian." She went arround killing various demons honing her magic. "This is kinda fun! I have a new training ground! And I can help this way... somehow I can see a solas greatly dissaproves sign I swear it." She laughs finding out lightning and Ice is her elements.

Lisa woke up after getting struck by a rage demon right in her tits! "Owww that freaking hurt like fuck!" She cried and looked at her tits. "Thank Gods my goods are safe!"

Lisa blushes as people are looking at her funny cause she is talking to her tits. She nods that was enough exercise for today. "Heh heh bug bit me!" She grumbled good Gods I am such a dork under her breath.

Lisa hummed and chuckled singing another song Gravity by Sara Bareilles. "Something always brings me back to you~ It never takes too long~ No matter what I say or do~ it keeps me here till the moment I am gone~ You hold me without touch~ Keep me without chains~ I never wanted anything so much~ than to drown in your love when I feel your rain~ Set me free~ leave me be~ I dont wanna fall another moment in your gravity~ here I am and I stand so tall~ just the way I am supposed to be~ but onto me onto me and all over~"

Lisa sighed bored wondering what certain characters were up to... no people now they were all real! She played with her hair humning the rest of the song.

Lisa pulled her sketchpad out sitting down drawing. She memorised Anders in awakenings and started drawing a happier man, her warden, along with a broody Nate, and disgustingly funny Oghren. "Now that I can not see you everyday I kinda miss my guys." She rubbed her picture fondly blending in shading. It was a campfire sceene that would take place off screen.

Lisa flipped the page and drew Varric spinning tales with sparkling eyes and swinging hands. "I shit you not!" She snorted laughing as she added a few gathered arround listening intently.

Lisa drew Carver and Bethany on the next page teasing each other. "I wonder who survived..." she went over her drawing shading them in giving them life. Laughing as she depicted Carver scowling not seriously as he tickled her and Bethany ruffling his hair with a wide smile.

Lisa sighed and packed her stuff away. "That is it I am taking a nap. I can see why Solas likes to sleep so much."

Lisa grinned evilly. "It is always a bad thing when I am left to my own devices..." She closed her eyes searching out Cole. She pouted when she remembered he would only be a boy about now. She sighed and found a whisp. "Aww cute." She bounced it in her palm. "Hope huh? You are very rare indeed." She smiled and ran her fingers along it's fluffyness. "You want to see my hopes?" It trilled and bobbed. Lisa waved her hand. Anders was cutting wood near a tiny shack and a rambunctious toddler ran out grabbing his leg. He lifted the golden haired boy up and put him on his shoulder with a large smile. Lisa saw a older version of herself laugh and leaning in the doorway. "Dinner is ready boys!" Hope shimmered and glowed softly. 

Lisa laughed softly looking longingly at the sceene. "All I ever wanted was a simple life and a kid. Seeing this is hope inspiring. Wanna do me a favor?" It bobbed a yes. "Take this dream to Fereldan's Klinoch hold. Bring it to that man he needs hope more than I do." She smiled as the spirit dissapeared. 'He did talk of a dream he had it helped him through dark times... I hope this helps him. I also hope that I am his pretty girl.'

Lisa changed the sceenery and laughed she hopped into the frontseat of a rollercoaster. "Whoo hoo! Start it!" She laughed as the ride started her hair whipped arround her ears tickling them as it went arround the steep bend and dropped.

Lisa laughed and cast a lightning ball to hover as the ride made a loop. "I am so badass!" Her dream shifted and she found her control was taken from her. A chill went up her spine. 

"I can give you the power to pull everything you could ever dream of from the fade and make them real. You just have to let... me.. in..."

Lisa screamed. "Oh Gods! Hellll to the no! Christen!!! I believe I would like to wake up please!" She scanned the dream looking for the demon as the ride stopped in the middle of the ride. 'Great I am gonna have to climb down now!'

Lisa squared her shoulders as the ride stopped she climbed down the ride carefully. She looked arround zeroing in on a mother fucking Pride demon. "You could offer the world on a silver platter the answer is still no. Take. A. Hike. Asshole!" She wrapped her mana arround her like a cocoon. "I know your game demon and I like living much more." She shuddered as it did that creepy laugh.

Fenris nodded slapping his head. "It is dangerous for a lone elf anywhere arround humans." He quickly got dressed and helped Christen find her clothes.

Christen quickly got dressed, grabbed the rest of her stuff then hurried out of the cabin to the deck. After a bit of seaching, she found her freind and used the same trick she always used on her mother. 

"LISA! GET UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another look into our otherworlders leave kudos if you likes. Will Lisa make it?! Tune in next time to find out!


	5. The City of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally off the boat! O.o our group gets to see Kirkwall the city of chains. A familiar face awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in most Fanfiction this is a disclaimer I do not own Bioware or dragon age sadly.... If I did Sebastian would still be a rake. Hey a girl can dream right?

Christen bent over lightly slapping her friend's face worried.

Lisa jumped and scrambled to her knees hugging Christen's legs trembling. "I attracted a pride demon..." She whimpered softly. Pressing her head into her legs.

Fenris rose a brow rubbing his ears. "I am impressed very few mages refuse such a powerful demon." He kneeled looking at her tear laced eyes. "I see no discoloration of her eyes. Abominations usually have black eyes after they wake."

"That's good because otherwise I would have to go into the Fade and make that pride demon my bitch," Christen said with a convincing growl. "No one touches my friends or family."

Lisa wiped her tears away and laughed her friend was funny when she growled. "I need to find Daisy or Marethari. It seized control from me that right there tells me I need training badly." Her lips twitched as she saw Fenris' disheveled hair. "I love you guys... but no more fade trips until I am learned up."

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are when protective?" Fenris hugged his woman. "We can help her. I know what to look for when mages are sleeping."

Lisa sighed in relief. "Thank gods!" She looked up and a man in the crow's nest hollered. "Land ho! About an hour to shore." She danced arround happy.

Christen blushed a bit, she was not used to being called beautiful. 

"Thank god I am ready to get off of this boat," Christen said in relief.

Lisa grinned and stood up. "You grab my kleenexes? It is one of two packs i have with me." She sighed wistfully. "I will have to get rags for us to use. This place is a germaphobe's nightmare." Giddily she pointed to the hanged man jumping up and down. "If I beg and pout you think Varric will let me touch his chest hair or kiss him?" 

"I feel for him already." Fenris laughed shaking his head. "Maybe we will get lucky and the city does not smell like fish."

"We've got to invent tolet paper," Christen said with a grin. "I thought of something that might help get attention as cooks. Do you think they have grilled or barbeque foods here?"

Lisa fist pumped. "I can make the barbeque sause. It is fruit based and being in a portcity produce has to be cheep. A sweet tangy mix like sweet baby rays. Hey when you want to out do your cousins at a reuinion you get crafty after a while." Lisa shrugged and watched as they approached. Once she got on the pier she slapped it. "Cause there is no way in hell I am kissing that ground."

Fenris chuckled rolling his eyes. "Lisa try at least a little to blend in." 

Lisa acted offended. "The Creators demand I be my elfy awesome self. And yes I stole elfy from Sera."

"Hhmmm I love sweet baby rays," Christen said with a grin. "We'll do great I think, we both got foods to bring to the table. It's impossible to blend in, we're too weird."

"Amen sista! Have you ever stopped to think we are normal and everyone else is weird? How bout that oxymoron." Lisa puffs up with pride and snorts laughing. "Enough of that I wanna find my second most favorite dwarf in the series... Christen can guess who my first is. Name ryhmes with Randal." She giggled. "Enchantment!" 

Fenris nodded. "A dalish, Slave with white tattoos, and beautiful city elf is an odd sight indeed. Under normal circumstances Lisa should be ignoring us and calling us flat ear." 

Lisa looked a bit hurt by that thought. "Even if I was dalish I doubt I would have the heart for that."

"I'm sure not all Dalish are bad," Christen said. "Come on, let's get to the bar so we can find a place to stay."

Lisa wound through the docks and poked her head into the future qunari compound. "Still creepy..." She shuddered then bounded up cutting through finding her senses were overwhelmed. Her eyes spotted a marker. 'Thank gods.' She waited for her friends. 

Fenris saw Lisa shudder. He laced his fingers with Christen's. "What was that all about?"

"I guess something to do with what's gonna happen there," Christen guessed with a shrug, grinning at how Fen was being.

Lisa lead the way to lowtown and squeaked as she saw the hanging dummy. "Please maker let him be here." She crossed her fingers and stepped in Varric was sitting at a table talking with someone. When they walked off Lisa sat at the table. "Hello handsome. I hear you are the person to see if you have an invention you want to pitch."

Varric grinned and leaned back drumming the table. "Sure I do not have any pressing things to do at the moment. Hit me with it. Varric Tethras rouge, younger brother, and wonderfully talented at spotting a scam." He flashed a mischievious grin. 

Lisa blushed and rested her hands on her chin. "I have a food that no one in Thedas has eatten yet so does my friend Christen. We will be purchasing a stall and when we do great we have a proposal for you. A share in said business for a sponsorship in the guild once we prove lucritive."

Varric smiled looking from Lisa to Christen. "I will need to try the food before I promise anything. I can get whatever you need. "Nora some paper and a quil." 

"Oh." Fenris blushed as she grinned and followed Lisa. He was amased at her sense of direction. "It smells like sweat, sour ale, and desparation." He wrinkled his nose and ducked his head into Christen's neck. "I hope the rooms smell better."

"Huh.... I can't smell anything," Christen mused. Seemed the results from her head injury over ten years ago was still there. She sat down next to Lisa and grinned "Hey there hot stuff."

"Hello yourself Foxy." Varric looks at both the elven women and smirks. "A man can get used to being arround such beautiful women all day."

Fenris blinked a bit confused swearing she smelt the fish at the docks. When Varric hit on Christen he crossed his arms embracing his broody nature. He did not like anyone moving on his woman but if Lisa needed him he could do little.

Varric chuckled and handed Lisa the parchment and quill. "Whew the broody elf can scowl with the best of them."

Lisa laughed dipping the quill into the ink jar. She gently listed out what she needed for pizza very glad she took caligraphy in art. "What do you need Christen?"

Christen leaned back and touched Fenris's arms, giving him a reassureing smile. She then took the quill and wrote down what she needed then told Lisa to put down the stuff for the sauce. 

"Since it's early in the day, you can get Lisa's dish for lunch cause what I'm making tastes better when cooked longer so it'll be best by din-din."

Lisa wrote down what she needed for pizza sause. Giggling at Varric's face at the use of din-din. "That is her way of saying dinner." She handed him the ingredients list. "I think I will go with cheese pizza for now until I have a way to make spinich alfredo. I have many many twists to pizzas" 

Varric looked over the list and hummed. "Interesting. I will take this and go get what you need for now enjoy an ale or three." He got up and patted both girls on their hands as he walked out the door.

Fenris smiled softly at her and moved his hand onto her lap stroking her leg under the table. "He seems alright for a dwarf." He said after he left.

"Don't worry, he might flirt but he's already in love with someone," Christen said leaning up to kiss Fenris's cheek. "Well, I guess we're about to make a splash with pizza and barbeque," she drawling jokingly.

"That is good. I was worried... It is nice to know." Fenris' ears perked up as she kissed him.

Lisa giggled and then laughed. "We will impress everyone... Oh my I feel for you Christen. When Izzy gets here she will flirt shamelessly with us and Fenris... she was bad about it in DA2."

"I still say she's a female Jack Sparrow," Christen said with a laugh. "But we got over a year before that happens."

Lisa shrugged and smiled. "It will still be funny when she tries to guess the color of Fenris' underpants." 

Fenris looked at Lisa with a raised brow. "Why would any woman want to know that?"

Lisa's eyes shined with mirth. "That is just Izzy's way. By the year up we should have enough in sales that we can make a differance... if we hustle. Good thing I am hyper no?" Lisa got up and ordered an ale and bottle of wine. She sat by Fenris and placed the ale in front of Christen. She popped the top of the bottle and drank some handing it to Fenris.

"Sooo... what is the diff between ale and beer," Christen said eyeing the ale.

Lisa laughed and picked the mug up. She walked to Varric's room with it and used her cold magic to chill it. She brought it back down and sat it again in front of her friend. "Now nothing bud." She laughed and patted her back. "It is a little sweeter than a normal beer they age theirs in wooden barells instead of metal vats like at home so you may taste it. Give it a shot if you dont want it you can always share wine with us and give it to Varric." 

Fenris sniffed the wine. It was no aggregio but it would do. He drank a sip and rolled it arround his tounge. "Not bad for a cheep wine."

Christen look a sip of the beer, letting the taste roll over her tounge. 

"Not bad. It's not Bud but it's not bad," She said before drink more of it.

Lisa chuckled and smiled. "Could not cool it off in here so I hope he did not mind me using his room. I got it cool enough for ya apparently." Several drinks later Lisa was feeling very buzzed. 

Varric walked back in with a bag. "I do not have a stove in my room but if you guys follow me we can cook in Bartrand's house. He is away on business right now so it is the perfect crime." He smiled mischieviously and gave the girls a wink.

Lisa got up and dusted her clothes off. "Alright lead the way snickerdoodle."

Varric rose a brow. "What is a snickerdoodle?" 

Lisa grinned. "Only the best cookie I know how to make. Shortbread that is sweet and spicy just like you." Lisa kissed his cheek laughing as she saw him blush.

Fenris smirked and rose a brow. 'As long as he flirts with her and not my woman I am ok.' He took Christen's hand and followed the dwarf and giggling blond.

"Sorry, she can't hold her liquior very well," Christen said with a laugh as she followed her friend and Varric. "But she's sober enough to cook."

"I need to get laid." Lisa grumbled quietly she looked arround hightown it was just like she remembered it but more stalls. "I can cook even shit faced food would be ok but not my hands."

Varric looked at Christen amused. "So is she always this way Foxy? If so I may have you guys arround as friends. this is the most fun I have had in weeks. It wont get me in trouble either. Win-win."

Fenris looked at Lisa watching her closely. She was so enraptured by everything like a child studying the world. He stroked the back of Christen's hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, we're both known to be pretty nutty," Christen said with a shrug. "Normal is overrated."

"Yes normal is way overrated." Varric chuckled and lead the way to Bartrand's house. "Here we are. Get the door for me." 

Lisa opened it expecting to see deranged guards and a mess. She blinked remembering it had not happened yet. "Heh heh..." She rubbed her neck. "Sweet house your brother has. So where is the kitchen?" She crossed her fingers hoping for a stove or brick oven.

Varric took them to the kitchen and a few servants were startled. "We want to borrow the kitchen for a bit it is for one of Bartrand's sales pitches." The women nodded and left. He sighed and rubbed his brow. "Crisis averted. Well you can get started. He sat on a stool and put the bag on the counter. 

Fenris noted a few humans among the elven servants. An equal employer? Interesting. He sat by the dwarf having no idea how to cook otherworlder food.

Lisa grinned and shed out of her clothes getting a startled laugh from Varric. "I am not ruining my outfit I made it myself. Besides where I am from this." She pointed to her short shorts and tubetop. "Is acceptable to wear in public." She looked and found the yeast and flour and went to work mixing the dry together. She got a pot and mashed the tomatoes with her fingers and poured a little sugar in it to help the sause carmalise and have that tangy marinara taste. She seasoned it with what she had at hand. Turning back to her dough while she let her sause heat up she added salt then water and began kneeding the dough punching it with her fists. "I will work on your barbeque sause once I am through prepping here."

Christen nodded and started searching out all the things she needed to make a make-shift grill. If this idea worked, she hoped that maybe they could get a blacksmith to make a real grill for her to work on. Once she had a set up rigged, she went to the meat and started prepareing it.

Lisa moved her head towards the stove. "Hey Fen stir that for me?" She worked the dough a little more and covered it with a towel to let it rest. Gathering the fruit she cut it in half and squeased it into a pot she took sugar and a little of the sause for her pizza into it seasoning it more with spices and tasted it. "Mmm let this simmer down and it should be a good base for barbeque sause." She put a lid over it and sat next to Varric.

Fenris helped stir and lifted the spoon tasting the sause. He hummed. "Interesting." He jumped as Lisa laughed.

"What do you really think Fenris?" Lisa's ears perked up and she had a big grin. 

Varric grinned he had her pegged. "Bubbles is your nickname." He patted Lisa's arm.

Lisa rose a brow. "Why bubbles?" She was curious.

Varric laughed and sat back. "You are very excitible and bubbly."

Fenris leaned against a counter smiling. "It was sweet and tangy. I think Bubbles suits you."

Lisa looked at Varric grinning. "Would you hate me if I asked to touch your chest hair?" 

Varric laughed and shook his head no. "By all means you can if you want to." He watched her inch forward and touch his chest hair and giggle. 

Lisa hopped back in her seat with a grin. "It is so soft!" She was expecting coarse hair like a beard. 

Fenris bit his lip and his eyes watered. Maker Lisa was silly.

Christen snorted with laughter and got the meat over the grill to slow cook and smoke. The sauce would be added last. 

"This is gonna take a bit," she said sitting down at the table.

Christen who was not use to just sitting around waiting got her sketch book and pencils out, turning toward Fenris to draw him since she had a live model.

Lisa jumpped up and giggled. "Hey good idea!" She got her sketchbook out and added depth to her picture of Varric finishing shading it. 

Varric got currious and stood up walking behind Lisa. He cocked his head and grinned. "Damn Bubbles you got me good. Come listening to me telling storys often?" 

"Oh I love your stories. They are wonderful." Lisa took the preforated edge folding it and gave it a yank. She handed him her picture smiling as he appreciated the picture. He looked at her sketchbook and held it reverently. "This is an amasing design think I can have your book after you are done with it? The dwarven guild would be spitting fire if a certain younger brother came up with an invention. I just want to study the mechanics of the binding system." 

Lisa laughed tapping her chin. "Hmm I may give you the book now for a promise... I wont tell you right now but in a years time I will call in this promise you can keep your money earned and say you came up with it." 

"Deal." Varric smiled widely and thumbed through the drawings. "Who is this?" He pointed to Lisa's last drawing. 

Lisa sighed touching the picture. "Bethany and Carver Hawke. They are twins one of them will not make it to kirkwall. I figured it would be a wonderful present to Leandra to help with her grieving." 

Fenris looked at Christen giving her his puppy eyes. He wanted to see what she was drawing... but he had to make sure their sauses did not burn. He gave each pan a gentle stir and shake.

Christen's lips quirked but didn't turn the book around, she wanted to wait until she was done to show it off.

Varric studied Lisa's pencil. "So... where are you two from you act like no elf I have ever come across. You bear items I have never seen before either."

Lisa kneels infront of Varric and grins. "I come from another world." She giggles as he looks at her skeptically. "Seriously. I swear to the Maker. Where we come from these things are easy to come by. Our pencil should be enough to give that away." Lisa clicks the eraser in and held the led showing him then sliding it back in. She grins as he plays with the pencil.

Varric shruggs and hands it back to her. "How did you end up here?"

Fenris resumed leaning against the counter. "My master found their world and has been draging people to Thedas for Maker only knows what. Christen says they both used to be human. I know of only one of Danarius' lackeys with that much power. His Godson started showing magic and has been trained he quickly flourished as his apprentice. His name is Nero." He scowled as if the name on his tounge was acid.

"So we're stuck here for now. Of course we can't go around telling people that we're aliens but we know you can be trusted," Christen said. "Just don't say we're from another world in your future ok please? Say that we're from, I don't know, Tamerial or Hyrule or something. Someplace really far off," she put the finishing touches on her drawing and handed the whole book to Fenris so she could tend to her meat and the sauces.

Lisa giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "We could say you are from a small uncharted island near Seheron named Hyrule. I can claim to be from clan Lavellan. Merril is just as ditzy as me. I fit into the whole isolated first persona." 

Varric nodded placing a fist to his chest. "You have my word I like you guys especially Broody over there. I never harm friends by telling tales of shit that does not need to be told." He pats Lisa on her head. "Thanks for the gifts." 

Lisa hops up and pokes the dough making it stop rising. She flours the work surface and plops to balls of dough down. Taking a knife she takes a hunk of cheese and cuts it to ribbons. Once she has a real good pile she punches one of the doughballs and pats it down. She begins hand tossing it laughing as Varric claps and chuckles. 

Fenris blushes hard grateful for Lisa's distraction. He touches the picture and a smile graces his lips. He sets the book on the counter and comes up behind Christen kissing her shoulder. "You are very talented love." He slid his hands down grabbing her ass.

"I do alright," Christen said with a laugh, covering the meat and then turned around in Fen's arms. "I think I write better and I certainly sew better," she added.

Varric was interested hearing write said. "Ooo a fellow author? Is there anything you can not do? If you present a book to me I will have my publisher look at it. If it does well I will give you all profits taking only out what is owed to my publisher." He grinned looking at the love birds.

Lisa caught the dough and sat it on the table. "Ok fen is there a baking pan arround here? She found a round one and thanked the maker for small mercies. She put the pizza dough on the pan after greasing it. She got a laddle and spooned the sause on the pizza covering it with copious amounts of cheese. She stuck it in the brick oven and closed the door. She went to work on the second one having it ready so when the first rolls out its sista can go in as it cools. "It should not take more than ten minutes." 

Fenris kissed her softly and grinned. "She is amasing isn't she?" He stirred her barbeque sause and patted her ass. His eyes looked over to her darkening in lust. "Even her laugh has me enraptured."

"If I come up with something I'll keep that in mind," Christen said while blushing as Fenris spoke, no one had ever spoken about her like that. "There are so many stories from our world too that might do good here."

"Annie, Lord of the rings, Alladin, Neverending story,and the Labrynth...shit the list is endless. It is not plagerisim if it does not exist here is it?" Lisa counted off on her fingers smelling the pizza. "Almost done!" She opened the oven pulling it out with a towel and putting the other in. She cut the pizza into good sized peices. "Let it cool for a moment then grab a slice." 

Fenris slid his hand down her arm running the pads of his fingers along her skin. He was careful of his talons on his gauntlet. Leaning in he kissed her ear whispering. "Teach me how to read before you publish a book. I would love to read your storys." 

"I dont think it is plagerisim.For this world anyways." Varric nodded and studied the food. "Smells good that is for sure. Too bad my older brother is missing this. He is going to have a nug." He chuckled happily. 

Bartrand walked into the kitchen looking tired. "Felicity cook my us... Varric? What are you doing? And who are your friends?"

Lisa handed him a slice of pizza on a plate. "I am sorry Messere Bartrand. I was pitching an invention unheard of in this area. Go ahead try some." 

Varric sighed in relief as Lisa seemed to placate his older brother. New business pitches are not unheard of and he was out of the frying pan with that one.

Bartrand took a bite and his eyes lit up. "Mmmm by my ancestor's tits this is good! What did you say your name was again?"

Lisa smiled and curtseyed. "Lisa Lavellan Messere I was wondering if I opened a stall in lowtown and proved my food sells that either you or serrah Varric could sponsor us a restraunt as a partner." 

Bartand quickly finished his slice grabbing another. "Mmm well you can forget that stall. I will fund the construction of your very own restraunt. In the meantime you can live here with me and cook me more of this. Once you pay back my initial investment I will stake a small percentage of profits for setting you up. Ten percent sound reasonable?"

Lisa looked at Christen smiling letting her know she was ok with it if she was.

Varric grabbed a slice humming it was damn good. 'Andraste's ass this will be a goldmine.'

"Don't worry, I'll teach you to read," Christen said softly, reaching up to rub Fenris's ears, she had planed on doing that anyway. She looked at Lisa and shrugged, she didn't see a problem.

"If you like my meal too, I'll need a couple of special cookers made," she said to the dwarf.

Lisa held her hand out and shook his hand. "You have a deal Bartrand my partners Christen Surana and Fenris approves." She smiled as he ate feeling a bit sorry for him. Even though he stabs Hawke in the back no one deserves red lyrium corruption. 

Fenris practically purred leaning into her touch. He watched Lisa pull the last Pizza out and set it down. He grabbed a slice and ate it grabbing another for Christen with a smile. "Your foods are just as unique and wonderful as you amatus."

Bartrand nodded. "Draw me up schematics I will have a friend forge it." He popped a bottle of wine open pouring him a mug. "I will be in my room I have had a rough few weeks. Send dinner up with Felicity. Good evening." He left the bottle and staggered up to his room.

"We got a lot of different foods," Christen said as she bit into the pizza.

Lisa tapped her chin. "Do they have chickens in Thedas?"

"Yes we have chickens." Varric laughed making the last two slices dissapear from the first pizza. "Well done. I should renickname you grace for that. He was very close to one of his tantrums." He sighed handing Lisa the wine. "Since my brother has overed on my deal I happily await Christen's book when she gets to it. I would like to hang out with you guys from time to time so come see me at the hanged man." 

Fenris hugged his woman arround her waist. "Congratulations. Not many elves get their own resteraunt. Even in the imperium." He kissed her ear happy for Christen.

"Thank goodness the foods back home impressed," Christen said. "Wasn't exspecting to jump straight into out own cafe but i'm not complaining. " she checked the meat again, not wanting to be burnt. She then ttok the sauce off to cool.

Varric shrugged. "I believe the other world tale. I am impressed. Well you three should make quite a splash in Kirkwall. Better think up a name for your restaraunt and a menu. We can train people here before the grand opening." 

Lisa looked at Christen and grinned. "Ooo brainstorm time!" She opened her sketchbook and started out a design on the restaraunt inside and out. "Throw some names at me girlie."

Fenris laughed Lisa was in her element with designing it seemed. "Foriegn foods?"

Lisa wrinkled her nose and Varric chuckled it was cute. "Erm no... Ideas Christen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update whoot! See our other stories for crazy or cute stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments with ur luvs if you liked this check out USA_Tiger's works she has oodles of stuffs.


End file.
